custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Orentorus
Orentorus is a planet similar to Spherus Magna. Where in an alternate universe a rogue group of Great Beings went there to re-create the events that happened on Spherus Magna. History Arrival of the Great Beings At the Time that the Toa Mata became Toa Nuva, a rogue group of 6 Great Beings left Bara Magna in an attempt to find a similar planet, and they did. They named the planet Orentorus and it was here that they decided they would carry out their experiments. They changed the planet to have similar properties to that of Spherus Magna and made a core of Energized Protodermis. Then they created the Elemental Lords, Agori, Skrall, Glatorian and other races of Spherus Magna (along with some new ones of their own design). Core War The Great Beings made sure that the Core War would happen. It did and the tribes fought over the Energized Protodermis. The Iron Tribe, however, had managed to set up a mine and were trying to harvest the substance with little success. Their machinery exploded and the explosion was amplified by the Energized Protodermis running beneath the planets surface, causing a third of the planet to explode. Unlike with Spherus Magna, no moons were formed. An entire third broke into small lumps of rock with no atmospheres. The entire Iron Tribe and Earth Tribe, along with most of the Jungle Tribe were killed. Almost the entire planet was damaged by the blast wave, which killed and injured thousands and lay waste to villages and jungles. Very little of the planet remains capable of sustaining life, and there is little plant life or clean water anywhere on the planet. Battles are often fought over recourses like these, though these battles often destroy the recourse being fought over. Mata Nui 2-Second Matoran Universe Continuing there research, the Great Beings created other forms of Protodermis, Matoran, Toa and Mata Nui 2 (amongst other beings). The majority of Beings from the Original Matoran Universe were recreated and placed inside, along with some new ones. Mata Nui then left, with a fault in his systems that even he couldn't detect, this fault was deliberately placed by the Great Beings. Mata Nui 2 was designated 'Experiment Zone 1'. The Toa, Matoran and other beings who constructed Mata Nui 2, did not realize that this was the second Mata Nui and that they themselves were copies. When placed inside, most of them had their memories of creating Mata Nui 2 and of Orentorus erased. But some, like Artahka, were allowed to keep their memories. A version of the Red Star was created for a similar purpose as the original. Although this one was run by completely mechanical beings. Along with that all beings that were revived had their memories erased and armor changed before their return to the second Matoran Universe. This was done so that no being who was revived would be able to work out they were part of an experiment (as such information could result in a failed experiment) and the armor changed so nobody would recognize them. The beings would be given false memories of their past life and would not remember their time in the Red Star. The rogue Great Beings were reluctant to make a Red Star, since any realization on the part of the second Matoran Universes' inhabitants could lead them to rebel, and the Great Being's experiments would fail. But if too many died, the experiments would also be deemed a failure. So it was a necessary risk. Orentorus-post shattering After the war, Glatorian ruled over the Agori, who they enslaved. Tribes generally stuck together, though some smaller factions formed within each tribe. One Glatorian would have the position of leader, with the others taking other positions of power, based on their success. The leader of each tribe/faction changed on a regular basis as other Glatorian killed the old leader in order to become leader themselves. The Glatorian fought amongst each other, the Agori forced to be soldiers, in order to claim the now scarce life sustaining recourses. The only ones who opposed this were Gresh, Haleth (the only two surviving Jungle tribe Galtorian), Tarix and Kiina, who lived with Agori in a secret location. But they were not strong enough to oppose the other Glatorian. Gelu also helped them, but remained with his tribe so he could gain information on what was happening between the main Glatorian factions. Lights out Years later, when Mata Nui 2 had returned and was nearing Orentorus, the fault kicked in and he fell into a coma. He is now in a decaying orbit around the planet. When this happened all lights generated by him in the universe went out, causing eternal night. Within him the Great Beings had placed many dangers including The Wraith, The Rahkshi Legion and the Madness Plague. These are all things the inhabitants of the universe will have to over come. The Great Beings placed dangers on Orentorus as well. They did all this to study the reactions of sentient beings. Why they did this is unknown. Differences to Spherus Magna *No Annona *One third of the planet broke away *No moons formed *Iron and Earth Tribes both wiped out. *Glatorian became warlords and ruled over the Agori *No prototype Mata Nui These are a few of the more important differences but are not all of them. Differences between Matoran Universe and second Matoran Universe The second Matoran Universe is the name given to the Mata Nui robot created on Orentorus, along with the names Mata Nui 2, and Experiment Zone 1. To all those inhabiting it, it is just the Matoran Universe. *Island of Visorak named Tabakora. *Tabakora was home to Tobduk's species and a small number of Toa and Matoran. *Instead of being invaded by Visorak, Tabakora was attacked by the Dark Hunters, who planned to build a second base there. *New Beings. *No Hand of Artakha. *Shadow is leader of Dark Hunters. *Toa Metru lead by Nidhiki. *Vakama merged with a Furnace Salamander forming the Dark Hunter Salamander. *Voya Nui still on Southern Continent. *No Makuta. *Mata Nui 2 orbiting Orentorus. *No island of Mata Nui. *Toa Metru not yet Turaga. *No Toa Mata *Nokama and Turaga Dume are dead. *Turaga Lhikan is running Metru Nui. *Toa are allowed into the Order of Mata Nui. *The Order of Mata Nui is less secretive than that in the Matoran Universe. However, this is not what the Order wanted. *Due to the absence of Makuta, Toa Hagah is the title given to any Toa/group of Toa that 'protect the universe' instead of just one island. (Toa Hagah travel to wherever they are needed and have no home) These are a few of the more important differences but are not all of them. Appearances *Experiment Zone 1 *Secrets of Orentorus Trivia *The image of Orentorus is from an angle at which you cannot see the missing third. If it were to be turned, you would see a large chunk of the planet missing. *The image is also just the image of some planet or moon MAZEKA found on the internet. *Orentorus is not an alternate universe, but an alternate planet in an alternate Universe, which is based on Spherus Magna. MAZEKA believes this could be a bit confusing.